Quileute Legends
by Allebasii
Summary: Just what the title says: a collection of original Quiluete legends that have appeared in my stories. as i write legends for my sotries, i will add them to this. anyone who is interested, please Read & Review! T for paranoia, as always.
1. Tain And Lunabell

**The Legends of the Quileutes**

**Legend one: Tain and Lunabell.**

**By Allebasii**

**From my first fic, _Gone Wolf._**

Long, long ago, before the Great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki, when those who died simply ceased to exist, a young hunter by the name of Tain was hunting a red deer. Now Tain was one of the best hunters from the tribe, and he had been tracking this deer for days.

One night, the deer finally went to sleep. Tain shot it with an arrow and his aim was true. The deer died and he went to collect it. Just as he packed all the bones and meat into his pack, an old and starving she-wolf entered the clearing he was in. It was a little odd in that it didn't look exactly like a normal wolf, it's paws looking like furred, clawed hands as it shifted it's weight, and it's eyes had an intelligence like that of man.

Remembering his tribe, who were descended from wolves, he felt bad for the female and took out half the meat from his pack and walking slowly, dropped it on the ground in front of the wolf. The old she-wolf cocked her head at him, and began to eat. Tain sat down and waited till she had eaten her fill, and began to walk away, when a woman's voice sounded behind him.

He jumped and whirled around, but the wolf was the only being there. _'Hello?' _He called. Just then, the wolf rose onto its hind legs and opened its mouth.

'_Thank you, young hunter for the meat. Should you ever need help as the darkness closes in, and life seems impossible, call out my name, and I shall help you. I shall go now, for the night is almost over, and I must go back to my family.'_

She said to him. She was about to turn around, when Tain called out:

'_What is your name wolf?'_

She stared into his eyes for a moment, then spoke again as she walked away;

'_My name is Lunabell.' _Then she faded into the darkness of the forest.

When he returned to the tribe, he told everyone his incredible encounter with the she-wolf, and the Chief named him the Master Hunter of the tribe for his wisdom and skill with the bow.

Many years passed, and Tain fought many a battle and gained much glory. He took a wife and had many children, until one night, as he lay in bed, now an old man, he felt death coming, and remembered the wolf from all those years ago. He had told everyone what the wolf said, and they vowed to remember it. Now he felt the darkness gathering, and he called out to his wife and children. They gathered around his bedside, cried for him. He told them not to be sad, and that he would watch over them when he left. Suddenly, he cried out that name he had heard all those years ago:

'_Lunabell!_

Just then as he finished, his family watched as a silvery, transparent figure of a wolf standing on two legs and with furred and clawed hands for forepaws appeared, The figure floated above the bed and held out her hand for Tain's. As soon as he took it, the light left his eyes, and a silvery figure like that of the wolf floated out of his body and, with a last look at his family, Tain flew into the sky with the she-wolf.


	2. The Old One

**_Quileute Legends_**

**_The Old One_**

**_as told by Sam Uley to Jacob Black;_**

**_from my fic:_****_ True Vamp._**

_The Cullen's aren't the only vampire's out there, Jacob. There is one legend, kept secret from the rest of the tribe by the Council, about how a man, named Soar, the son of Tain, the hunter who helped the wolf Lunabell*, met a strange man in the woods. The man was pale, paler than the Cold Ones, with long black hair and black eyes, but he did not venture into the light, and seemed terrified of the torch Soar carried._

_Soar was of course, afraid, and he called out to the Pack for protection._

_Then the man attacked. He leaped right for Soar, and seemed to fly, which of course he did, because the man, who we call the Old One, had wings like a demon, and fangs like a snake. Fortunately for Soar, the Pack, including Kenku, Fell, and Jacen*, arrived and got Soar out of the path of the Old One._

_But the Old One was fast, and he turned and attacked Fell, sinking his fangs into Fell's leg. Terrified for their brother, Kenku and Jacen both leaped for the Old One, and he released Fell when he spun around to knock the two wolves out of the way._

_Soar, seeing that the pack was in trouble, did the only thing he could while the Old One was distracted: he threw the torch._

_Immediately the Old One caught fire, and screaming in agony, leaped clumsily into flight, flying over the tribesmen's heads at such speeds that they hardly had time to react— _

**—(Paul Interrupts)**

**Rest of Legend Not Told In True Vamp:**

_And then in a massive tidal wave of water the Old One dove into the ocean; and no matter how long the tribe waited, the Old One did not reappear._

_They assumed he had drowned, or burned to death before the water could put the fire out._

_Unbeknownst to them, that vampire is alive and well._

_He is Antony Thorn._

_Captain of the Darkwings Fleet._


End file.
